narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Beaver
Mr. Beaver, also known as He-Beaver, was the husband of Mrs. Beaver, and a friend to the Pevensies. Description He was a gruff but good-hearted Beaver, with a sense of humour, and who firmly believed in Aslan and a free Narnia. He was also a fine builder of dams, and one who highly despised the White Witch above all else. (In the 2005 film, his best friend was a badger.) Biography He was friends with Mr. Tumnus, who had confided in him that a human, Lucy, had arrived in Narnia, and gave him the handkerchief that she had originally given him, to show the Pevensies that Mr. Beaver was indeed a friend. He met the Pevensies shortly after they all arrived in Narnia, and took them to his house, where his wife was waiting for him. After he introduced them all, he explained the reason why they were all there, about the prophecy, and how they were all destined to defeat the White Witch, Jadis. He also recognized early on that Edmund might be a traitor, as he had the look of someone who had been with the witch and eaten her food. When Edmund betrayed them, and left for the White Witch's Castle, He-Beaver and his wife then led the rest of the Pevensies to the Stone Table, where they were to meet Aslan. Along the way, they met Father Christmas, who gave the Pevensies their gifts, and awarded He-Beaver a sluice-gate to go with his dam, which he had finished for him. Shortly after, they reached the Stone Table, and met the Great Lion. Ages later, after they had rescued Edmund, and Jadis demanded an audience with Aslan and everyone at the Stone Table, Mr. Beaver was outraged when she continued to call herself the Queen of Narnia, despite Aslan's return and everything. And when she made a claim on Edmund's life, because of the old laws written on the Stone Table, he remarked with scornful sarcasm that tried even Aslan's patience: Mr. Beaver fought in the First Battle of Beruna, after which both he and his wife attended the Pevensies' coronation, during which when Aslan left and the children asked after him, Mr. Beaver replied: - He and his wife most likely continued to serve their new monarchs, both as their loyal subjects and devoted friends, until the Pevensies were swept back to their own world. What became of them after that, in the years leading up to the Dark Age of Narnia, is unknown. When Narnia's history finally came to an end, he, along with his wife, were among the ones allowed in Aslan's Country, and were reunited with the Pevensies. Trivia * In the 1979 animated adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Arthur Lowe voices He-Beaver. * In the 1988 BBC adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Kerry Shale voices him. * In the Disney adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, He-Beaver is voiced by Ray Winstone. * In the book, it was Mr. Beaver who told the Pevensies that Aslan would return to them someday, and that he was no tame lion. But in the LWW film, it was Mr. Tumnus who said it. fr:M. Castor de:Herr Biber Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Last Battle Category:Male characters Category:Characters of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Category:Characters of The Last Battle